


À travers le Cosmos

by Vanhalla



Series: Guerres de Plata [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Technology, Blood and Gore, Calvin Boucher-Wang has ADHD, Drama, F/M, Future!USA is a shithole, Gen, M/M, Near Future, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Des décennies auparavant, les Dichoriens et les Skarths se sont lancés dans une guerre pour acquérir le territoire de la lune Plata. Les Humains, amis des Skarths, qui ne voulaient pas se mêler à la guerre au départ, furent forcés de le faire pour aider leurs alliés.À ce jour, cette guerre est encore en cours, et on ne voit pas grand signe qu'elle se termine bientôt.Léo et Calvin sont tous les deux des vétérans de cette guerre. Et ils vont apprendre que les forces Dichoriennes ne sont pas les seules à craindre dans cette galaxie en guerre.
Relationships: Kharg Djacha/Stéphanie Roy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Guerres de Plata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053659





	1. Le parasite Dichorien

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT WOOT UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE DE SCIENCE-FICTION OUAAAIIIISSSS
> 
> J'espère que vous êtes heureux, les gens arrêtent pas de me gosser de faire plus de sci-fi mdr

La boîte sur la table était ouverte, et la créature était sortie, maintenant en train de grimper les murs vers le panneau de contrôle.

Le parasite Dichorien se disait bien,  _ et si je pèse sur le bouton, l'humain va tomber et mourir. _

Mais malheureusement, le parasite n'était pas très intelligent. Et il avait oublié que la boîte était pile devant lui.

La trappe du vaisseau spatial s'ouvrit en un coup sonore. La boîte tomba de son socle, et se fit aspirer, cognant la créature au passage, qui atterrit sur le visage de Léo. L'homme grogna, et, surpris, sa poigne glissa de la poignée de la porte, le parasite glissa de sur son visage pour aller se perdre dans le vaste de l'espace.

Léo se sentit tomber, ayant à peine le temps de garder son souffle, alors qu'il tomba lui aussi. Dans l'espace.

_ C'était froid, froid. _

_ Le bas, le haut… il n'y avait plus rien à part du vide, et le vaisseau, qui flottait loin, loin, loin de lui. _

Il était à peine capable de bouger tellement il avait froid.

_ L'armée l'avait préparé à ça, et pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit si dur. _

_ Juliette… désolé…  _

  
  


Le bruit de la trappe s'ouvrant fit tourner Calvin, Stéphanie et Kharg, qui se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle de contrôle, confus.

"Qu'est-ce-" Stéphanie balbutia, yeux grands, et Calvin siffla.

"Oh, câlisse, Léo est tombé!!" Il fit, les trois courant maintenant vers l'entrée le plus vite possible.

"Aahhh, merde…" Kharg souffla. "Dans quelques minutes, si on fait rien, il va-"

"Bin,  _ allez _ , maudine, faut faire quelque chose!!" Calvin s'écria, déjà en train d'enfiler sa combinaison.

"Y'a juste un masque, Calvin! Tu vas crever là-bas!!" Gronda Kharg, se plaçant devant la trappe à présent fermée du vaisseau. 

"Bin j'vous vois pas avoir de meilleures idées!"

Calvin grogna, ses yeux brillants d'un jaune éclatant, et il le poussa hors de son chemin, arrachant le masque du mur et sautant hors du vaisseau, sous les cris désespérés de Kharg et Stéphanie. 

"CALVIN!!"

"CALVIN, NON, REVIENS!!"

La trappe se referma derrière lui et il bondit vers le corps immobile de Léo, les propulseurs sur ses bottes crachotant avec la pression de l'espace sur leurs moteurs

Il lui agrippa la main et le tira plus près, pressant le masque contre son visage gelé, et l'activant. Il attendit quelques instants, fixant son visage immobile, apparemment sans vie.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

_ Allez, allez… _

Des secondes qui paraissaient comme des heures.

_ Allez… Léo… t'es capable mon gars…  _

Puis Léo inspira d'un coup sec, et toussa, se secouant la tête, confus. Calvin sourit, et rit doucement, lui tapotant la tête.

"W-whoa…" fit l'homme, sonné. "C-Calvin?"

"Salut m'sieur Pelletier." Calvin souffla.  _ Un peu dur de parler quand ton cou réserve ton oxygène. _

Puis il se retourna vers le vaisseau, et se propulsa vers lui.

Léo hoqueta, et eut un petit sourire. "Rooh, pas de 'msieur', j't'ai dit… j'ai juste 34 ans, Cal." Il souffla, sa voix rauque et faible.

Calvin marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant d'ouvrir la trappe du vaisseau, et entrer. 

"Ça t'fait sonner comme un enfant, aussi." Léo ajouta, paupières lourdes.  _ Il se sentait faible. Juste le fait de parler était dur. _

Dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, les deux tombèrent à terre, et Calvin inspira profondément, toussant un peu, alors que Léo roula à terre, sonné, mais vivant.

Stéphanie et Kharg entrèrent dans la petite salle, et aidèrent Léo à se relever, pour que Kharg l'apporte à l'infirmerie.

"W-whoa! Ça va? C-comment-" Stéphanie balbutia, s'agenouillant près de Calvin.

Calvin rit doucement, sa voix un peu craquée. "J'ai modifié la machine dans mon cou, en même temps que celle de mon bras, y'a quelques années. Parce que, t'sais, je travaillais dans l'espace. Fallait s'attendre à n'importe quoi, hein?"

Stéphanie hocha la tête, impressionnée, et les deux suivirent Kharg et Léo hors de l'entrée.

Quand Léo ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était dans la chambre de la clinique de Kharg. Il inspira profondément et toussa violemment, de l'air pur et frais entrant dans ses poumons fatigués. Il sentit quelque chose sur son visage, et, en tapotant, s'aperçut qu'il portait un masque. Et s'asseyant, il vit, dans la pénombre et à travers la vitre du masque, Calvin assis sur le fauteuil en face.

"Ça va?" Il demanda, relevant la tête.

_ Dans la pénombre, les lignes sur ses joues et ses bras brillaient. _

"O-ouais…" Léo répondit, se raclant la gorge, et se relevant un peu plus.

"Le… parasite Dichorien. Il est sorti de sa boîte quand je l'ai posé sur la table pour me changer. Il a sûrement réussi à peser sur le bouton d'ouverture, et quand la trappe s'est ouverte…" l'homme soupira et se frotta la tempe - le seul point de sa peau accessible avec son masque. "Il est parti avec." Il continua.

"Oh." Calvin grogna et fit la moue. "Aahhh, merde, et déjà qu'on était bien parti… va tu falloir tout recommencer??"

Léo grogna, et soupira d'un air exaspéré. 

"Ouain, on dirait bien que oui. J'vois pas d'autres options." Il regarda Calvin. "Mais bon, au moins, tu pourras me montrer c'est où que tu l'as trouvé, ton parasite."

Calvin frissonna. "Oh, non. C'est vraiment dégueulasse, où je l'ai trouvé." Il grimaça. "C'est gluant, ça pue la merde, et y'a des carcasses de scientifiques Dichoriens partout."

Léo hoqueta amèrement. "Oho, là, ça m'donne juste encore plus le goût d'aller voir." Il fit d'un ton sarcastique.

Calvin soupira, et se releva, sortant son téléphone de sa poche. 

"Bon… j'envoie les coordonnées à Steph. On devrait arriver là dans… quelques heures?"

Léo acquiesça, et grogna, ce qui fit rire Calvin un peu. "T'inquiètes pas, m'sieur, j'te laisse seul là."

Léo se retourna vers lui, sur le point de lui dire encore une fois " _ ne m'appelle pas m'sieur, on a à peine 5 ans de différence",  _ mais voilà qu'il était déjà parti.

Léo soupira, et fixa le mur.

  
  


Calvin serra son téléphone dans sa poche et s'avança vers la cabine principale, où était Kharg, fixant une tablette en se frottant le menton d'une main.

"Il va s'en sortir, tu penses?" Calvin demanda.

Le Skarth acquiesça. "Il sera de retour à la normale dans une heure, maximum." Il fit, posant sa tablette sur la table, puis frottant ses tempes. "Mautadine… j'arrive pas à croire qu'on a perdu le parasite…" Kharg soupira.

Calvin s'appuya sur la table, et rit amèrement. "Ouais. Mais bon. On va en trouver un autre, j'suis sûr. On va retourner à la base Dichorienne où j'ai trouvé le premier. Il doit sûrement en avoir d'autres sur les autres étages."

Kharg hoqueta. "Un éternel optimiste, huh. Léo avait pas menti en parlant de toi."

Calvin releva la tête. "De la façon dont vous vous parliez, ce matin… vous vous connaissiez déjà, vous deux?"

Kharg acquiesça. "On s'est pas connus longtemps, il est parti un peu après que je sois arrivé, pour s'occuper de sa fille, quand sa femme l'a quitté." Il grimaça. "Bin, en fait, 'rearrivé', j'étais parti de l'armée Skarth plusieurs années sur Terre, avant ça, avec Steph." Il soupira tristement. "Avant que la Terre se mêle aux guerres de Plata, et que je doive-…"

Puis il secoua la main, comme si se souvenant de mauvaises choses. "Mais bon, je te l'expliquerai une autre fois. Tu demandais si je connaissais Léo. Pourquoi?"

Calvin haussa les épaules. "Il revenait d'un bar quand on s'est rencontrés sur la 

base de Callisto." Le jeune homme rit un peu. "Saoul comme la mort, c'était hilarant." Puis il hésita. "En fait, non, pas tant que ça. Y'a fallu que je le raccompagne chez lui, et-" Calvin figea. "Attends… il a une fille?" Il demanda, soudainement un peu surpris.

Kharg acquiesça, et sourit tendrement. "Il en parlait à tout le monde quand j'étais dans l'armée avec lui. Même montré des photos. Une p'tit bout de chou, celle-là. Toute mignonne, à peine 5 ans."

Calvin fronça des sourcils. "Huh. Il vivait seul, quand…" ses mots s'estompèrent alors qu'il fixa le vide.

"Hm? Ça va?" Kharg demanda. 

Calvin hocha la tête. "O-ouais, je pense, c'est tout." 

Kharg souffla, et reprit sa tablette.

"Faudrait pas lui en parler là, par contre. Apparemment, sa famille, c'est un sujet sensible, pas trop sûr pourquoi par contre." Il murmura.

"J'espère que vous dites pas des conneries à mon propos." Grogna une voix basse derrière les deux hommes, qui se retournèrent, voyant Léo dans le cadre de porte. 

Kharg poussa un soupir exaspéré, et s'avança, levant une main griffue vers lui. "Oh, maudine Léo, ça fait pas assez longtemps, faut que tu te repo-"

Léo gifla sa main hors de lui, et gronda. "Ça va." 

Kharg roula des yeux, et secoua la tête, reprenant sa tablette. 

"Tu vas où?" Calvin demanda à Léo, qui se dirigea dans le couloir principal du vaisseau.

"Manger. J'ai faim." L'homme grogna.

Calvin pencha la tête. "Oh et, en passant, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais une fille! Elle est avec sa mère, sûrement? Parce qu'elle était pas dans ton appart quand j't'ai raccompagné, le mois dernier."

Léo resta silencieux.

"Pourquoi t'en parles pas? C'est normal d'avoir un enfant, à notre âge, non? Et si c'est à cause de la guerre, c'est-" Calvin arrêta de parler soudainement en reportant son attention sur le visage de Léo.

Son expression parue devenir plus triste, plus il parlait, alors que ses sourcils courbèrent, comme s'il essayait de se retenir de dire quelque chose qui faisait mal.

_ Oh. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal? Peut-être qu'il devait changer le sujet... _

"E-euhm, bon, si tu veux pas en parler… on peut parler de moi, à la place? J't'ai pas dit grand-chose, à part parler de ma famille."

Léo ne dit rien, et continua à marcher. 

"T'a regardé l'espace, par la grande vitre dans la baie principale? C'est vraiment beau. Et la nuit surtout. C'est calme."

_ Toujours rien. _

Calvin soupira, et finit par abandonner.

_ Jamais vraiment été bavard, celui-là. Sois ça, ou bien lui il l'était trop.  _

_ Peu importe. _

_ Ça ne servirait à rien de pousser. _

Les deux arrivèrent dans la petite cuisine, cherchant dans les cabinets pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Puis Léo s'empara d'un sac de croustilles, et l'ouvrit, s'appuyant sur les cabinets, et commença à manger en silence. Puis, après quelques secondes, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Les trucs qui brillent sur ta face… c'est des cicatrices? Ou..?" Il murmura entre deux bouchées.

Calvin releva la tête, surpris. "Oh."

Il prit une barre de protéines au hasard et s'appuya sur les cabinets près de Léo. "Euh, hah…" il rit doucement, se frottant le derrière de la tête. "C'est une longue histoire…"

"On a trois heures d'attente devant nous. J'ai le temps."

Calvin sourit, et inspira, et Léo se recula un peu plus, se mettant confortable.

"Bon. Quand j'étais jeune… mes parents travaillaient dans-" il s'arrêta. "Attends nom, j't'ai déjà dit ça. Je crois." Calvin se gratta la tête. 

"Tes parents travaillaient dans les mines sur Phobos, oui oui." Léo ajouta, hochant la tête, et Calvin rit nerveusement. "Oh merci." Puis il se reprit.

"Oké, oké, euhm… faute d'argent, je les ai suivis quand j'suis devenu adulte. Et, euh… y'a eu un accident avec une des pompes, et…" il grimaça. "J'ai un peu explosé."

Léo leva un sourcil surpris, et avala. "Oh."

Calvin rit doucement "Honnêtement, j'aurais dû être mort. Et, en fait, je l'ai senti, pendant quelques instants, parce que le choc m'a fait tomber dans les pommes d'un coup… Mais…" il se frotta le visage. "Je sais pas par quelle sorte de miracle, mais pour une raison quelconque, mon cerveau et la plupart de mes os, dont presque toute ma colonne vertébrale, étaient intacts."

Il pointa le cou de Léo du menton, d'où on pouvait voir une longue cicatrice pâle et lisse à l'entour de la peau ébène. "T'as sûrement eu un traitement similaire quand t'as eu cette cicatrice-là. C'est Esthetica, la compagnie qui t'a aidé?"

Léo acquiesça. "Mhm."

"Moi aussi. Ils ont été capables de me remettre plus ou moins comme avant. La plupart de mes organes sont synthétiques. Y'en a aussi que j'ai tout simplement plus."

Calvin dézippa son manteau et enleva son chandail, et Léo agrandi les yeux, fixant à présent les multitudes de lignes dorées parcourant sa peau beige claro. Elles brillaient légèrement, tout comme les lignes sur son visage et ses bras, ainsi que l'iris de ses yeux.

"Donc, euhm…" il s'arrêta, fixant son ventre d'un regard vide. Puis il se secoua la tête, et remit son chandail. "J-je- ça-... qu'est-ce que je disais?"

Léopold souffla du nez. "Ils ont remplacé ton corps, et tes organes."

Calvin sourit. "Oh! Oui! Et là, ça a pris des  _ jours,  _ littéralement. Juste moi, anesthésié sur la table d'opération, tube dans le bras, avec les robots aidants qui faisaient la plupart du travail. Et… bon, finalement, quand c'est presque terminé- t'sais, j'avais des pauses des fois entre chaque jour, les docteurs me parlaient, savoir j'étais dans quel état, me garder sain d'esprit et tout- et donc là, la dernière pause, le chirurgien en chef me dit que, puisque la peau est synthétique, et attachée aux machines en dessous, les cicatrices vont avoir l'air bizarres. Et là - sans blaguer, j'étais sérieux à ce moment-là - je lui ai dit 'tant qu'à faire, fais en sorte qu'elles aient l'air cool. Fais-les briller en jaune'." Calvin commença à rire, se frottant le nez. "Honnêtement, je pensais pas qu'il allait le faire pour vrai. J'étais vraiment surpris."

Léo pencha la tête, finissant ses croustilles. "Est-ce que tu regrettes les avoir eues?" Il demanda.

Calvin haussa les épaules. "Des fois. Souvent le soir, quand j'arrive pas à dormir. Ça empire l'insomnie. Qui a toujours été là, bien sûr, mais la lumière, là, des fois, elle gosse vraiment." Il rit doucement.

"TDA?" Léo hésita, puis souffla. "...H?" Il ajouta.

Calvin eut un sourire surpris, et hoqueta. "O-ouais! Comment t'as deviné?"

Léo eut du mal à ne pas s'étouffer avec ses croustilles en entendant cette question. Il toussa, et grogna. "Ça pourrait pas être plus évident que ça, allons." Il grogna "Et pis aussi, j'ai fait de la recherche dessus un peu, quand Ju-" l'homme figea, et se renfrogna, serrant le sac de croustilles vide d'une main, et le plaçant sur le comptoir.

Puis il se secoua la tête, et soupira. "Kharg t'a donné quelque chose pour ça, ou t'en avais déjà avant?"

"Il m'en a donné. J'me rappelle plus du nom, par contre."

Léo souffla, avec une expression qui voulait dire " _ évidemment _ ", puis il se releva, et s'étira. "Bon. M'en vais pisser, et dormir. À tantôt." Il grogna.

Calvin sourit, et lui fit signe de la main, alors que Léo s'en alla dans le couloir, mains dans les poches, regard rivé sur le plancher, _ maintenant, seul avec ses pensées. _

  
  


Un frappement à la porte réveilla Léo, qui releva la tête de son oreiller, surpris, allant à tâtons pour retrouver son oeil artificiel qu'il avait posé avant sur la table de chevet.

"Q-quoi?" Il balbutia, le rentrant dans le trou sur son crâne, le mécanisme grinçant en se resserrant.

"On est arrivé." Fit la voix de Stéphanie de l'autre côté de la porte. Léo soupira, et s'étira. "Oké. J'arrive."

Il se leva, et sortit, se dirigeant vers la salle de commande.

Dès qu'il entra, Calvin lui lança un pistolet, et Léo l'attrapa de justesse. 

"Whoa, woups, désolé haha!" Il fit. Léo soupira, et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il regarda autour de la pièce et vit Stéphanie et Kharg, le Skarth en train de s'armer, et la  _ tchatse _ en train de mettre une armure. Léo fronça des sourcils.

"Vous venez aussi? Ça peut être dangereux, vous savez ça?"

Kharg hoqueta, et Stéphanie haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. "Il nous manque de la tétarétine. C'est assez commun, et puisque qu'on va dans un labo, p't'être qu'il y en a." Elle fit, queue battant derrière elle avec excitation. "Et aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'on est sorti de la clinique! Prendre l'air, c'est bon."

Calvin rigola. "Bin, 'prendre l'air', pas vraiment, on va sûrement devoir mettre un masque. J'ai pas pu analyser l'atmosphère quand j'suis allé la première fois, mais en voyant les cadavres j'me suis dit qu'il faudrait pas trop prendre de risques. Même si on sait pas pourquoi les cadavres sont morts, mais bon."

Stéphanie soupira, et sortit un masque d'un compartiment sur le côté du mur, le donnant à Kharg, et en lança aux deux autres hommes.

Quand ils eurent tous fini, ils sortirent du vaisseau.

La planète elle-même était assez normale pour un territoire Dichorien. Beaucoup de buissons et d'herbe haute, le ciel d'un verdâtre sombre, et le sol lui-même brun et humide, la brume pouvant être vue au loin indiquant un climat marécageux.

"Y'a des plantes autour, et j'entends des animaux au loin. J'dirais qu'il y a au moins une atmosphère respirable." Kharg murmura en regardant autour.

"Respirable, peut être, mais elle pourrait quand même être toxique, au moins à l'intérieur…" Stéphanie ajouta, tirant sur le bras de Kargh pour regarder dans la machine qu'il tenait. Le Skarth se pencha et la lui montra.

Les quatre se dirigèrent vers un grand bâtiment. Il avait l'air plutôt neuf, avec ses nombreux étages aux fenêtres plus ou moins propres, et ses murs blancs brillants indiquant que peu importe ce qui s'était passé là-dedans était très récent.

Léo chargea son pistolet, le plaçant devant lui, et Calvin le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

"Au cas où." Léo murmura. Calvin hocha la tête, et plaça sa main sur sa ceinture pour l'imiter, avançant un peu plus lentement.

En passant au travers des portes en vitre, par contre, ce fut une tout autre expérience. 

Il y avait des chaises, tables, étagères et objets partout à terre, pêle-mêle et détruits pour la plupart d'entre eux. Les néons mauves au plafond étaient presque tous éteints, à part deux au fond de la pièce, dont le plus proche qui clignotait de façon très agaçante. 

Et bien sûr, comme Calvin avait dit, il y avait des cadavres de Dichoriens un peu partout à terre. Voyant leurs états, ils étaient là depuis quelques semaines seulement.

"Huh…" Léo grogna, horrifié, baissant son arme.

"L'air est respirable, ça va!" fit Kharg après quelques secondes. Léo eut la nausée et grimaça.

"J'pense pas que j'ai le goût d'enlever mon masque, ça doit puer sa mère, là-dedans."

Calvin eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Ouais. Ça pue vraiment, je confirme. Ça le faisait déjà quand j'suis allé la première fois, ça doit juste être pire maintenant."

Mais tout de même, il enleva son masque, et s'avança. Léo soupira, et le suivit.

"On va aller de notre bord, chercher de la tétarétine dans les labos en haut." Stéphanie fit, prenant la main de Kharg qui la suivit. 

"Oki doki! Si y'a quelque chose, on va rester en bas un bout, oké?" Calvin fit.

"Oké!"

Les deux pairs se séparèrent, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent plus creux dans le couloir principal.

"Une  _ tchatse _ , huh?" Calvin murmura, en se penchant pour regarder derrière le bureau dans l'entrée.

"Ouais." Léo grogna, fouillant dans des boîtes et cabinets.

"C'est pas illégal, les fusions génétiques Skarth-humaines? Genre, ils avaient passé une loi pour ça, et tout, non? Ou du moins, ça l'était la dernière fois que j'ai regardé." Il rit nerveusement "J'ai pas une bonne mémoire, mais c'est pas  _ si  _ pire, me semble…" Calvin demanda.

Léo souffla. "Non, c'est toujours illégal. Mais, ça l'était pas quand  _ elle,  _ elle a fusionné." Puis il leva la tête, et hésita. "Enfin- c'est ça que Kharg m'a dit."

Calvin leva un sourcil, et pencha la tête. "Oh? C'est vrai, il a dit qu'il connaissait Stéphanie avant que la Terre se mêle aux guerres de Plata." Il tourna son regard vers la cage d'escalier d'où le couple venait de partir "J'me demande qu'est-ce qui s'est passé."

"On était jeunes quand ça s'est passé, c'était quand même y'a 20 ans, alors c'est sûr qu'on s'en souvient pas, mais, avant qu'on s'en mêle, les Skarths utilisaient des humains illégalement pour faire leurs bombes Nova. Kharg c'était un scientifique aidant, et Stéphanie était une patiente sous son aile. Ils sont devenus amis après plusieurs semaines ensemble. La fusion, euh, elle était pas censée arriver, mais elle est tombée malade et en état critique. Et donc il a utilisé un SDR pour la réanimer, et… ouais. Ils sont venus vivre sur Terre après. Stéphanie pense que c'est à cause de ça que la guerre a rejoint la Terre."

Calvin souffla du nez et acquiesça. "Huh. Wow. C'est toute une histoire, ça, hah" il sourit. "C'est chou, quand même. À les voir, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. J'me dis, peu importe ce qui est arrivé, là bas… c'était pas juste horrible, si y'a un couple qui en est sorti."

"Mhm…" Léo émit un petit son d'approbation, et acquiesça, silencieux. Calvin s'approcha de lui et se pencha.

"Je parle pas trop, hein, m'sieur Pelletier?" Il demanda d'un ton incertain.

"Non, non." Léo marmonna, et puis figea et, portant ses mains à son visage, gémit. "Et, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Léo, je t'en  _ supplie." _

"M-mais-"

Léo gronda, et se retourna vers lui. "Léo.  _ Léo _ . Pas de m'sieur. Compris? M'sieur, ça me fait non seulement sentir vieux, mais aussi ça te donne l'air d'un cadet, oké? J'ai 30 ans, bon sang, pas 50! Et toi aussi!"

Calvin le fixa en silence quelques secondes, et puis acquiesça. "O-oké, Léo."

Léo sourit faiblement, et puis soupira, reportant son attention vers le cabinet.

Puis il se retourna vers Calvin à nouveau. "T'as une lampe de poche, quelque chose comme ça? Je vois rien."

Le visage de Calvin s'éclaira, et il sourit. "Oh, héhé, attends, regarde ça."

Il cligna des yeux, et, soudainement, une forte lumière dorée sortit de ses iris.

Léo eut l'air agréablement surpris, et acquiesça en signe de remerciement. Calvin hoqueta.

"Ouais, j'ai fait quelques modifications à mon corps après mon opération. Tu m'as sûrement pas entendu quand j'en ai parlé à Stéphanie hier, mais les modifications étaient pour mon travail." Puis il balbutia, hésitant. "M-mon travail avant d'aller dans l'armée."

"Uh-huh." Léo murmura, se levant et lui faisant signe de le suivre pour aller chercher ailleurs dans un autre coin sombre.

"Ouais! J'ai changé mes yeux pour faire de la lumière, mais aussi mon cou, comme ça j'ai moins de risques de mourir asphyxié dans l'espace - comme t'a peut être remarqué tout à l'heure, en fait."

Léo souffla du nez. "Ouais. J'me suis demandé comment t'as fait pour aller dehors sans masque".

Calvin sourit. "Ouais, c'est ça! Ça garde une mini-réserve d'oxygène en tout temps. Parce que je travaillais souvent sur des vaisseaux, c'était pratique. Aussi, mon bras gauche, y'a un  _ flare _ et une lame dedans, pratique aussi, comme tu peux deviner. Mes yeux- comme j'ai dit. Aussi, pour des raisons plus récréatives celui-là, mon p-" il s'arrêta, et figea, fronçant des sourcils. "Est-ce que je parle trop?"

Léo secoua la tête. "Non, ça va."

"T'es sûr?"

"Ouais, j'suis sûr."

Entendant le silence qui suivit, Léo soupira, et se tourna vers Calvin, qui éteignit ses lumières oculaires.

"C'est correct, vieux. C'est mieux de t'écouter parler que de chercher en silence. C'est correct."

Il lui tapota l'épaule. "Allez. Continue. On a plusieurs étages à chercher, t'as le droit de parler autant que tu veux."

Calvin resta figé un instant, fixant tout droit. Il n'en revenait pas. 

"Lumière?" Fit Léo.

L'homme se ressaisit, et secoua sa tête, avant d'allumer ses yeux à nouveau.

"De quoi je parlais déjà?"

"Les modifications sur ton corps."

"Oh oui!"

Léo se releva et Calvin le suivit, pensant.

"Donc mes yeux, mon bras, mon cou, mon-…  _ oh!  _ Ma colonne vertébrale est rendue plus durable. Comme ça j'ai moins de risques de tomber dessus et de me paralyser. Et aussi, c'était un peu obligé, ils ont dû reconstruire presque tout." Il pensa un instant, et puis enleva son gant. "Ma peau, aussi! Elle est chaude!"

Léo se tourna vers lui. "Tiens, regarde, touche!" Calvin encouragea. Léo enleva son propre gant, et lui prit la main délicatement. En silence, il resta silencieux un instant, passant son pouce contre sa paume "Huh. Bin tabarnack." Il souffla. "Vraiment bien faite, en plus. La texture est pareille. On aurait dit de la vraie peau."

Après quelques secondes de plus d'admiration, Léo remit ses gants, et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier pour aller dans un étage inférieur, Calvin le suivant de près.

"Ouais! C'est les machines qui chauffent et qui donnent cette impression-là, tout aussi pratique dans l'espace- oh, et, aussi, j'ai un système de refroidissement à peu près pareil à un corps humain ordinaire, en suant. C'est cool, non?"

"Est-ce que tu peux vieillir physiquement?"

"Pas sûr. Mais si ça arrive pas, je compte me modifier un peu quand j'vais vieillir. Avoir l'air d'avoir 30 ans éternellement, c'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui me tente."

Léo souffla du nez. "Vraiment? Y'a des gens qui tueraient pour avoir ta sorte de corps, c'est sûr."

Calvin haussa des épaules. "Eh. J'ai des plans pour l'avenir, c'est pas une machine qui va-"

Léo ouvrit la porte, et immédiatement, Calvin eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se recula et se plia en deux, remettant son masque le plus rapidement possible.

"Oh- câlisse,  _ putain- _ " il gémit d'un ton dégouté, et Léo grimaça en regardant ce qui avait à l'intérieur. "Oh, tabarnack…"

Des cadavres, comme en haut. 

Mais en plus grand nombre.

_ Et beaucoup plus… mâchouillés. _

Il y avait du sang séché sur les planchers et les murs, accompagnés d'entrailles et d'autres fluides corporels en train de pourrir un peu partout dans la salle, des insectes virevoltants autour. Les cadavres eux-mêmes étaient en morceaux, membres coupés, crânes défoncés, cous cassés, même leurs yeux éclatés et leurs colonnes vertébrales arrachées, comme si peu importe ce qui les avait tués l'avait fait sauvagement, et cruellement. Les seules choses qui n'étaient pas organiques étaient deux bureaux en pièces, des multitudes de papiers en lambeaux à terre, un ordinateur à l'écran en miettes, et une multitude de cages en un tas chaotique.

_ Et toutes les cages étaient vides. _

"T'as l'air surpris. T'es jamais allé là?" Léo demanda à Calvin. Calvin secoua la tête. "N-non, j'suis resté en haut. Le parasite que j'ai trouvé, y'était en haut, aussi." Il gémit et frissonna. "Oh, mon dieu… c'est- c'est..." 

"Vraiment dégueulasse, ouais…" Léo grogna, avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. 

_ Heureusement qu'il avait gardé son masque. Au moins, il n'avait pas senti ce que Calvin avait senti. _

Il regarda un des cadavres, refoulant une envie grandissante de vomir, et puis porta son attention sur les cages. Il fronça des sourcils, et puis tira sur la manche de Calvin. "Mets de la lumière là, deux secondes?"

Calvin obéit, et Léo pencha la tête, confus.

"C'est bizarre. Les cages, la façon dont elles sont placées, c'est comme si quelqu'un les avait toutes ouvertes et lancées dans un tas, volontairement. Et elles sont vides. Mais y'a aucune trace de-"

"HÉ!"

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant une voix inconnue, et eurent à peine le temps de se retourner lorsqu'un tir de balle retentit dans la pièce. Les deux sautèrent pour se cacher.

"H-hein??"

"Qui??"

L'oreillette de Calvin bourdonna, et il l'activa. "Les gars, y'a des mercenaires en bas, j'vous dirais de vous cacher-" commença Stéphanie, avant de se faire interrompre par un autre coup, et Stéphanie hoqueta. "Oh, woups. Trop tard, hein?"

Calvin grogna.

"Ouais, vraiment trop tard!!! Ils sont combien??"

"Je dirais une dizaine."

Léo grogna avec peine, et sortit son pistolet, et tira sur leurs assaillants. 

La radio coupa soudainement, et Calvin sursauta. "Hé! Hé!!" Il tapa contre son oreillette, mais en vain.

Et soudainement, un coup frappa Léo à l'épaule. 

"Merde!!" Calvin siffla, et se dirigea vers lui. "Léo!! Léo!!"

Léo grogna et gémit. "Ça va, juste mon épaule." 

_ Mais avec les cadavres autour, ce n'était pas trop prudent. _

Calvin gémit, et sortit son pistolet, se tournant pour tirer vers les mercenaires.

Et puis soudainement, il sentit quelque chose de dur et froid toucher sa nuque, et il couina.

"On bouge plus." Fit une voix.

_ Et merde. _

Calvin leva les bras pour se rendre, et soupira.

"Hah. Le capitaine va aimer savoir ça, on a trouvé nos voleurs de parasites!" L'homme gloussa vers un autre mercenaire, qui rit à son tour.

Léo et Calvin se regardèrent, confus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par… voleurs? _


	2. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami

La porte d'une cage s'ouvrit, et dedans se firent pousser les quatre. Léo, celui en dessous, toussa quand le poids de non seulement Calvin, mais Kharg et Stéphanie le frappa en plein ventre, avant qu'ils roulent ailleurs dans la pièce.

Calvin gémit, roulant à terre, et Kharg se traîna vers Stéphanie, lui prenant la main.

"Le boss va vous parler dans quelques heures. Partez pas, hein ?"

Il ferma la porte en riant, et laissa les quatre seuls.

_ Enfin, presque. _

Il y avait un Dichorien dans la cage avec eux. À voir comment il était habillé, avec sa couette et sa cape nuancée de bleu et de doré, il était sûrement haut gradé dans l'armée.

Il avait l'air appréhensif, assez facile à deviner, car en les voyant, il gémit et se recula, disant quelque chose dans sa langue, des cliquetis similaires à ceux d'un dauphin, sûrement en train de les supplier de ne pas lui faire mal.  _ Ce qui était évident. Il était coincé dans une cage avec quatre personnes d'une race ennemie. _

_ Ils étaient toujours en guerre, après tout. _

"Attends-" Stéphanie fit, levant le bras, s'approchant de lui, et poussa des cliquetis. Les yeux du Dichorien s'écarquillèrent, et il sourit, cliquetant en retour. Kharg fronça des sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina, et il s'approcha de lui aussi. 

"Attox… Filsitia?" Il fit, plissant des yeux.

Et maintenant, le Dichorien avait l'air très surpris, et il regarda Kharg

"Kharg Djacha?" Il demanda. Kharg acquiesça, et les deux se prirent la main, et commencèrent à discuter dans une langue inconnue.

Stéphanie soupira, et rit doucement.

Léo regarda Calvin, qui haussa les épaules. "Je crois qu'ils se connaissent." Il chuchota.

"Ouais!" Stéphanie fit, se tournant vers eux. "En fait, moi il me connait pas, mais, Attox et Kharg sont allés à l'école ensemble quand ils étaient jeunes. Avant que la guerre de Plata sépare leurs espèces, et tout."

"La guerre les a séparés?" Léo demanda.

Stéphanie soupira tristement. "La guerre a séparé beaucoup de familles, ouais."

"Tu parles Dichorien?" Calvin lui demanda. Stéphanie sourit. "Un peu. Kharg me l'a appris. C'était obligatoire pour lui, à l'école et dans l'armée."

Puis elle revint voir les deux autres, et Léo soupira.

"Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Calvin haussa des épaules. "On parle pas Dichorien. Ou Skarth. Et je crois pas que Attox parle français. Ou anglais." Il hésita. "Ou chinois." 

Léo secoua la tête, et soupira. "N-non, j'veux dire- qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour s'enfuir?"

Le visage de Calvin s'éclaircit.

"Oh!" Puis il fronça des sourcils. "Ils ont sûrement pris notre vaisseau et l'ont attaché au leur. À voir les dimensions du couloir, leur vaisseau est sûrement un peu plus gros."

Il se frotta le menton, et réfléchit. "Voyons, voyons… les vaisseaux sont toujours bâtis pareil…" il ferma les yeux et se frotta le front. 

_ Léo avait oublié, mais, c'est vrai, Calvin travaillait près de vaisseaux, un peu avant d'aller dans l'armée. Sa compagnie était près d'une station-service. Bien sûr il en avait vu une centaine au moins. _

_ Il avait l'air de s'y connaitre, heureusement. _

"Si le couloir va là bas… et… donc le vaisseau… devrait être..." il ouvrit les yeux et poussa une exclamation joyeuse. "Oké! Oké!!! J'ai trouvé!!"

Il fit signe aux trois autres d'approcher.

"Le vaisseau devrait être dans leur hangar principal. À gauche quand on sort."

Kharg fronça des sourcils.

"Oké, mais, qu'est-ce qu-"

Sans même écouter, Calvin leva le bras, et lança un flare, qui fit exploser la porte. 

Une alarme tonitruante sonna tout d'un coup dans le couloir, et il figea, et se tourna vers le groupe. "Oh, woups."

Kharg grogna. "J'allais dire "qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les mercenaires dans le vaisseau", mais bon, tant pis."

Le groupe se leva, et sortit en courant dans le couloir.

"Ils ont pris nos armes, nos masques, et aussi l'oeil de Léo. On en aura besoin, non?" Kharg grogna, puis, sur le point de traduire pour Attox, soupira, et lui donna son traducteur qui pendouillait sur son front qui, il fallait avouer, ne servait pas à grand-chose en ce moment.

Calvin soupira, et figea. "Ils sont sûrement pas du même bord. Les hangars sont proches des machines, les salles d'entreposage sont sûrement de l'autre bord. On peut quand même pas tous y aller, ça serait risqué."

Kharg grogna. "J'vais y aller. C'est moi le plus fort."

Stéphanie gémit et lui prit le bras. "Non!! Pas question!! Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi!"

Kharg se pencha vers elle et lui caressa la joue, la rassurant, et elle renifla.

Léo leva le bras pour parler, dire que  _ c'est lui qui y irait _ , mais se fit interrompre par Attox, qui, visiblement trop impatient pour attendre, grogna, et poussa les autres hors du chemin, bondissant dans le couloir. Calvin essaya de le rattraper, mais Kharg l'arrêta, et le tira près. 

"Non, ça va. Laisse-le. Il va revenir."

Stéphanie acquiesça. "On va l'attendre dans le vaisseau!!"

  
  


En courant, Attox se disait que son plan était horriblement mal planifié.

_ Depuis quand est-ce qu'il aidait les humains et les Skarths? _

_ C'était ses ennemis! Il n'était pas censé fraterniser avec eux! _

Deux mercenaires sortirent d'une porte et lui bondirent dessus. Il feula, dard sortant de sa queue, et sauta dessus, bouche ouverte et prête à mordre.

_ Il n'avait quand même pas grimpé les rangs de son armée seulement pour devenir un traître?? Quelle honte! _

_ Mais tout de même… il avait de bons souvenirs de Kharg, même s'ils étaient flous à présent. Ils étaient amis, jadis. _

_ Il avait une femme tchatse. Des amis humains. _

_ Et Attox? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, lui? _

Rien. Tous ses alliés l'avaient laissé pour mort quand ces mercenaires l'avaient attaqué, lui et son équipage. Il était le seul survivant, et maintenant, le voilà qu'il était devenu assez désespéré pour s'allier avec ses ennemis, pour aller chercher leurs armes dans le fin fond d'un vaisseau de mercenaires.

Il ouvrit une porte, qu'il devina être l'entrepôt, et la ferma derrière lui.

_ Quel con ! Mais là, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. _

Il trouva une boîte sur le coin, et l'ouvrit, trouvant exactement ce que les autres cherchaient.

" _ Hey! _ "

Attox se retourna, voyant une femme dans le fond de la pièce, qui chargea son arme, mâchouillant un cure-dents d'un air enragé. 

" _ Drop the box or I blow your head off!" _

_ Oh, elle parlait anglais. _

Il ajusta son traducteur, et gémit.

"M-m'dame, j-je-"

Et elle tira, et il grogna, évitant puis fonçant dessus.

_ Il aurait préféré ne pas se battre encore plus. Il perdait son temps à faire ça. _

  
  


"Il arrive bientôt??" Stéphanie fit en grimpant dans l'entrée du vaisseau, étirant le cou pour regarder plus loin. Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils attendaient.

_ Heureusement, presque aucun mercenaire n’était venu de leurs côtés. _

"Aucune idée, vraiment. J'espère." Kharg soupira.

Calvin plissa des paupières, et fixa un point au loin

"O-oh!! J'vois quelque chose!!"

Et voilà, au loin, on voyait l'homme vert qui courait, ses six bras agrippés très fort à une boîte.

_ Et des mercenaires qui le suivaient de près, tirant vers lui. _

"ALLEZ! ALLEZ! PRENEZ LA BOÎTE ET PARTEZ!!" il s'écria, la lança au bout de ses bras. Stéphanie et Kharg l'attrapèrent, et Stéphanie releva la tête. "M,-mais-"

_ "ALLEZ!!"  _ Il rugit, et Stéphanie se releva, courant vers la salle de pilotage. 

Et, alors que le vaisseau commença à voler, et que la porte se ferma, la dernière chose qu'ils virent fut Attox qui se retournait vers les mercenaires, et courait pour les attaquer.

Kharg soupira, et se frottant le front.

"Mon dieu…"

Calvin s'appuya contre le mur.

"C'est tellement étrange. Un  _ dichorien,  _ qui nous aide, et se sacrifie pour nous." Il murmura. Léo grogna. "Aaahhh, ça fait chier, aussi, s'il était venu avec nous, peut être qu'il aurait pu nous donner de l'information sur la location de la reine parasite."

Calvin gémit, et Kharg se frappa le front contre le mur. Puis le Skarth soupira, et se releva. 

"J'vais aller voir Stéphanie, la réconforter un peu. Ça a dû la chambouler, tout ça. Elle est pas habituée à autant d'action. Même quand on a des patients, c'est jamais aussi stressant…"

Et avec ça, il se releva, et s'en alla dans le vaisseau. Léo et Calvin prirent la boîte et suivirent pour aller ranger le contenu dans leurs places.

"Mon œil?" Léo demanda. Calvin le lui tendit, et Léo le remit, se tournant un peu pour le faire, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Calvin voie. Un clic se fit entendre, suivi par un bruit mouillé plutôt dégoûtant, et Léo grogna, se pliant un peu.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et puis soupira. "Oké. Toujours calibré, cool."

Calvin sourit, et appuya sa tête sur ses mains. "Il fait quoi, ton oeil? Il a l'air plus complexe que le mien, voyant la taille."

Léo eut un petit sourire. "Infrarouge. Vision thermique. Laser. Et ça aide pour la précision. Aussi, j'peux voir beaucoup mieux, et plus loin, avec lui."

"Oohh, infrarouge? Tu peux regarder à travers la boîte, par exemple?"

"Mhm."

"Et les murs? Les plafonds? Planchers? Les gens-" il figea, rougit, et tira sur les pans de sa chemise pour la refermer.

Léo roula des yeux et soupira. "J'le fais sur commande, niaiseux. Et j'vais pas regarder à travers toi, du calme pitou."

Calvin rit nerveusement, et retira ses mains. Puis il prit les masques et se leva pour aller les ranger. 

"Sur commande? C'est comme mes yeux, ou-".

"Si tu les commandes avec ta pensée, oui, c'est comme ça. Je peux choisir lequel je veux."

Calvin revint le voir. "Vraiment?"

"Mhm."

Calvin rit doucement, et Léo releva la tête. "Hm? Quoi?"

"Oh, c'est rien, c'est juste… j'aurais jamais vraiment cru penser, quand j'étais tout petit, que je serais maintenant là, un cyborg, dans un vaisseau spatial dans l'espace, à discuter avec un autre cyborg de nos améliorations artificielles. C'est drôle."

Léo sourit, et baissa la tête, et les deux continuèrent à ranger.

Il était minuit maintenant. 

Ou, du moins, c'était ça que l'horloge dans la chambre de Calvin disait.

_ Après tout, il n'y a pas d'heure véritable dans l'espace. _

_ Tout est subjectif aux heures de chaque planète. _

L'horloge dans les chambres des deux humains était programmée pour compter les heures sur leurs planètes respectives - Phobos, où il vivait depuis quelques années, et la Terre, où vivaient Léo, Kharg et Stéphanie, avant - pour qu'ils aient tout de même une notion stable du temps. 

Calvin se souvint aussi que la gravité artificielle du vaisseau était calibrée pour être un juste milieu entre celles de toutes les autres planètes. C'était un peu plus lourd que Phobos, mais plus léger que la Terre et de Sathi - la planète d'origine de Kharg.

_ Comment est-ce qu'il se souvenait de ça? Il n'en avait aucune idée. _

Ce qui le dérangeait ce soir, à part, bien sûr, les lumières sur son corps, était le fait qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, à présent.

Quand il avait trouvé le parasite, alors qu'il faisait de la recherche sur les conspirations des crimes de guerre des dichoriens, ça l'avait vraiment convaincu qu'il n'était pas fou, et que ces maudites créatures étaient encore vivantes.

Et quand il avait rencontré Léo, et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il faisait lui aussi de la recherche sur les parasites… c'était parti. Il avait un plan.

Mais maintenant, non seulement le parasite était disparu, mais le laboratoire où il l'avait trouvé avait été vidé, et leur aide potentiel était sûrement mort.

_ Quel gâchis. _

Calvin se releva, et soupira. 

_ Marcher autour de la baie principale, ça l'aiderait sûrement à se calmer. _

Il sortit de son lit, mettant seulement un chandail, trop fatigué pour le reste, et, joignant ses mains dans son dos, sautilla à travers le vaisseau sombre et silencieux, vers la grande vitre du derrière.

Il leva les yeux vers le firmament étoilé, et soupira. 

_ C'était joli. _

Il s'assit à terre, et joignit ses mains autour de ses genoux, qu'il remonta vers son torse.

Puis il appuya son menton contre ses genoux, et soupira à nouveau.

Le silence n'aidait pas trop ses pensées à se calmer. Mais, malheureusement, il n'avait pas apporté de lecteur de musique avec lui, quand il était venu ici.

_ Et honnêtement, il regrettait ça beaucoup. _

La musique l'aidait souvent à se concentrer.

_ Et écouter du Tchaïkovski en regardant les étoiles… ça serait… magnifique. _

"T'es réveillé?"

Calvin sursauta et se retourna, voyant Stéphanie en pyjama, qui se frottait les yeux. 

"Ouais. J'arrive pas trop à dormir. Mon cerveau est encore un peu trop réveillé, hah."

"Oh. Kharg t'avait pas donné quelque chose pour ton TDAH?" Elle fronça des sourcils, sa queue gigotant derrière elle alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir. "Un médicament humain… Du… Ritalin?"

Calvin acquiesça "Mhm. La dose est bonne, aussi, c-c'est juste moi, cette fois. Mais, euhm, c'est pas grave. J'peux m'en occuper."

La  _ tchatse _ leva un sourcil septique, et puis, à la manière de son mari, roula des yeux et haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

"Si tu le dis. Bonne nuit." Elle fit en bâillant.

Calvin reposa son attention vers le ciel, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Peut-être que s'il regardait attentivement, il verrait une étoile filante… _

"Hé."

C'était la voix de Léo, cette fois.

Calvin tourna la tête, essayant du mieux qu'il puisse de ne pas le fixer, car  _ oh c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en pyjama, et c'est drôle, il portait encore son oeil, et- oh pourquoi son chandail à manches courtes était aussi moulant?? _

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Calvin murmura.

"J'allais pisser, mais euh…" Léo se gratta la tête, et soupira. "Oublie ça." Puis il s'approcha un peu, et le regarda.

"Insomnie?"

"Mhm…" Calvin fit, puis se releva. "Les lumières, surtout. Comme d'habitude."

Léo le fixa un instant, yeux allants de haut en bas. Puis il leva le menton, et tourna les talons. 

"Viens. J'ai une idée."

Calvin le suivit vers l'entrepôt, et Léo regarda autour, avant de prendre un rouleau de ruban adhésif noir. 

"Tiens. C'est pas trop collant, ça devrait faire l'affaire."

Il en enleva un bout, et Calvin s'assit sur un petit tabouret proche. Léo le plaça délicatement sur l'une des lignes qui parcouraient son front. Puis avec une autre, et une autre, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne brille plus beaucoup.

"Tu peux faire ton bras toi-même, par contre…" Léo grogna, se relevant soudainement et lui lançant le rouleau. Calvin l'attrapa, et cacha la lumière sur son bras.

Puis il sourit.

_ C'est vrai… c'était mieux comme ça. _

"Merci. Je sais pas pourquoi j'y avais jamais pensé avant." Fit-il en se relevant, et suivant Léo hors de l'entrepôt, et vers le couloir.

"C'est vraiment juste pour ça que t'arrives pas à dormir..?" Il demanda.

Calvin resta silencieux un instant. Puis il soupira, et secoua la tête.

"Non, y'a aussi…" Calvin passa une main sur son front. "J'ai l'impression qu'on n’a plus rien d'autre à faire. J'veux dire… on a perdu toutes nos preuves et les gens qui pourraient aider. Le parasite qui est tombé. Les autres qui ont disparu. Attox, qui est sûrement mort. On est revenus à la case départ."

Puis il fit la moue. "Aussi, j'regrette vraiment pas avoir apporté mon cell. J'avais de la bonne musique dedans. Ça m'aidait à me calmer."

Léo s'appuya contre le mur et regarda à terre. "C'est vrai qu'on a reculé de plusieurs étapes. Mais…" il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et souffla. "On est pas complètement perdus. On peut peut-être pas aller en territoire Dichorien occupé, mais…" il pensa un instant, puis leva les sourcils. "J'suis sûr que… peut être qu'on trouverait quelque chose sur Terre." Il sourit faiblement. "C'est quand même ça qui m'a conduit sur Phobos, hein?" Puis il hésita. "Ça, et leur bière. Elle est bonne."

Calvin rit doucement, et soupira. "Merci." Il fixa le sol, et son sourire se fit un peu plus tendre. "Ça fait longtemps… qu'on m'a pas aidé comme ça. Merci."

Léo pencha la tête. "C'est rien." Puis il lui tapota l'épaule.

"Et pour ton cell… j'vais voir c'que je peux faire."

Calvin ouvrit la bouche, pour lui dire de ne pas en faire trop juste pour lui, mais, avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, une alarme retentit dans le vaisseau, et il sursauta.

"W-wouah??"

Léo grogna. "Ah, câlisse, dis-moi pas que c'est-"

"Une urgence médicale proche!? Oui!!" Kharg rugit soudainement en bondissant d'en dehors de sa chambre, suivit de près par Stéphanie, les deux déjà habillés.

"Accrochez-vous. On va aller vite." Stéphanie fit, et les deux disparurent dans la salle de contrôle.


	3. Mécanismes d'adaptation

Ne prenant pas le temps de s'habiller, les deux se précipitèrent vers les sièges les plus proches, et s'attachèrent. Immédiatement après, le vaisseau vola plus vite, les deux hommes penchants avec le choc.

"Une urgence?" Calvin demanda. Léo acquiesça.

"Des fois, on oublie que c'est une clinique, ici." Il grogna. "Surtout qu'ils avaient un peu arrêté de faire l'ambulance spatiale quand on s'est embarqués à la chasse aux parasites."

Il avait l'air plutôt stressé, et Calvin fonça des sourcils.

"Ça va?"

Léo hésita. "J'aime pas trop ça, voir des malades." Il eut un petit soubresaut.

"T'avais pas l'air aussi mal à l'aise hier quand on est allés dans le labo. Et j'veux dire, y'en avait plein, des corps de morts." Calvin remarqua. Léo secoua la tête.

"Les morts, pour une raison quelconque, ça me fait rien. C'est les gens qui souffrent qui me perturbent."

Le vaisseau s'arrêta soudainement, et les deux se firent secouer. Puis ils se détachèrent, et attendirent.

La porte de sortie s'ouvrit soudainement, et Stéphanie apparut dans le cadre du portail, brancard sous elle. "Léo!"

Léo se releva et se retourna. "Hm?"

Il y avait une femme skarth sur le brancard, avec un bébé dans ses bras. Un garçon, à voir le jaune et le rouge de ses écailles. Il était en train de pleurer, et la mère, quant à elle, avait l'air en très mauvais état, voyant le sang et les brûlures sur son corps et ses vêtements.

"Tu peux vider ta chambre et aller avec Calvin un bout? On a plus de patients que prévu."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sûrement en voyant la femme, et il se précipita comme une flèche vers sa chambre. Calvin soupira et le suivit.

"Ça va?"

Léo resta silencieux, rangeant ses choses dans ses valises le plus rapidement possible. Calvin en prit une et la mit sur son lit. "On va décider des places après, oké?"

Léo eut l'air de l'ignorer, retournant dans la chambre, et Calvin soupira en le suivant.

_ Il avait l'air assez bouleversé. _

Après avoir fini, Léo s'assit sur le lit de la chambre de Calvin, et se prit la tête entre une de ses mains. Calvin se dit qu'il voudrait sûrement être seul, et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Et dès qu'il arriva de l'autre côté, Stéphanie l'accosta.

"Bon, on a cinq patients adultes, plus un bébé. Tous Skarths." Elle releva la tête. "Tu peux m'apporter cinq SDRs? Elles sont dans l'entrepôt, derrière les cannes de pain."

Calvin acquiesça, et se précipita vers l'entrepôt. Puis en revenant, il fixa les seringues quelques secondes.

Stéphanie en prit une dans sa main, et l'injecta sur le torse d'un des patients. En voyant qu'il fixait, elle leva un sourcil.

"Hm?" Stéphanie fit, allant dans les autres chambres pour ausculter les autres patients, Calvin la suivant.

"Ça m'a toujours intrigué, toute l'histoire avec les SDRs. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est seulement banni pour les humains? Pourquoi pas les autres Skarths, ou les autres peuples de la galaxie, les Dichoriens, Na'ahs, Darwiniens, Guémoides-"

Stéphanie souffla du nez, et, après avoir fait ses rondes, retourna vers la baie principale, faisant signe à Kharg, puis retourna voir la patiente qui avait un bébé, pour aller l'ausculter. En le prenant dans ses bras délicatement, elle se retourna vers Calvin.

"Bon, premièrement, les humains sont les seuls non-skarths qui sont affectés par les SDRs." Elle hésita, puis grimaça. "En fait, non, les Na'ahs aussi, mais leurs lois sont différentes puisqu'ils interagissent pas avec le AIPFS. Mais, euhm… les Darwiniens - ce qui en reste, en tout cas- les Dichoriens et les Guémoides ont leurs propres règles, et de toute façon leurs anatomie et biologie est trop différentes de celles des humains et des Skarths pour pouvoir être compatible. Les Skarths eux-mêmes, bien sûr, sont pas affectés par les SDR, puisqu'elles ont étés conçus pour eux."

Elle caressa la tête du bébé Skarth, qui avait l'air de s'endormir, et sourit tendrement.

"La raison pour laquelle les humains ont banni les SDRs est parce que l'ADN humain a parfois quelques petits problèmes de compatibilité avec les SDRs. Pas toujours, bien sûr." Elle pointa vers elle-même. "Comme tu peux voir, je vais très bien, hah. Ma mutation s'est faite parfaitement, j'ai aucune séquelle ou effets secondaires. Mais c'était pas souvent le cas. Utiliser un SDR sur un humain pouvait souvent être dangereux, et faire muter un humain de façon drastique, parce que notre ADN n'est pas complètement compatible, même s'il l'est assez pour que le médicament à l'intérieur fonctionne… des fois le reste ne suivait pas."

Elle lui donna le bébé quelques secondes pour prendre sa tablette et écrire quelque chose dedans. Calvin fixa le bébé.

_ Il était vraiment mignon. _

Il était principalement rouge, avec un ventre jaune, comme Kharg.  _ Des couleurs chaudes. Un garçon, donc.  _

Mais, contrairement à Kharg, les petits tentacules sur sa tête étaient jaunes.  _ Et, bien sûr, il était tout petit et rond, à peine 70 cm, tandis que le médecin mesurait quant à lui au moins 195 cm. _

Les heures passèrent, et pendant ce temps, Calvin aida Stéphanie et son mari à s'occuper des patients,  _ du mieux qu'il pouvait,  _ en attendant à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un hôpital assigné. Et Léo, quant à lui, resta seul dans la chambre. Il n'était pas sorti une fois depuis que les patients étaient arrivés.  _ Et Calvin s'inquiétait un peu. _

Il était avec Stéphanie à faire l'inventaire de l'entrepôt, et il s'ennuyait un peu.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Léo aime pas les patients?"

Stéphanie soupira. "J'sais pas. La guerre, sûrement. Il en a jamais parlé, ni à moi où à Kharg. Faudrait lui demander toi-même."

Calvin tapota sa cuisse avec sa main. "Eh. Pas sûr s’il voudrait en parler."

Stéphanie se retourna vers lui. "Eh, ça coûte rien d'essayer. Et aussi, il t'aime bien, t'sais. Ça paraît qu'il te fait confiance, donc, on sait jamais, peut être que ça va fonctionner, hein?"

Calvin était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsque le son d'un bébé qui pleure le coupa. Les deux se relevèrent, paniqués.

"Kharg était pas avec le bébé?"

"Il est sûrement parti quelques secondes, il va revenir."

Mais quand les secondes commencèrent à se faire un peu trop longues, les deux sortirent, et se précipitèrent vers la chambre. Et soudainement, le bébé arrêta de pleurer. Les deux figèrent, soulagés, mais la panique revint quand ils tombèrent sur Kharg.

"Hein?"

"Quoi?"

"M-mais-"

_ Si aucun des trois n'était avec le bébé, alors… _

Les trois arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre, imaginant le pire-

Seulement pour constater que Léo avait le bébé dans ses bras, et le berçait doucement, frottant la jointure de son pouce sur l'arête de son nez en fredonnant  _ Il était un petit navire. _

Il avait l'air plutôt calme, et dans son élément, à voir son petit sourire et ses mouvements lents.

_ C'était mignon. _

"Oh…" Calvin souffla, et Léo releva la tête. 

"Oh! D-désolé, je sais que c'était votre  _ job,  _ je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai-" il balbutia, mais Kharg le coupa. "Ça va. Tu peux continuer, c'est correct."

Calvin et Stéphanie, voyant que la situation était en main, retournèrent à l'entrepôt, et Kharg entra dans la pièce pour ausculter la mère, qui était endormie assez profondément,  _ et toujours en très mauvais état. _

"Il me fallait une pause de toute façon, hah." Kharg marmonna en vérifiant le pouls de la Skarth verte et bleue.

"Celui-là en particulier, il est resté assez calme tout le long. Un vrai champion, je dirais. C'est la première fois qu'il pleure." Kharg fit en pointant le bébé avec sa queue.

Le bébé avait l'air assez content à présent. Léo sourit tendrement, et frotta son index contre sa joue. Le bébé gazouilla et rit, et lui attrapa le doigt.

"C'est drôle… comment un si petit bébé devienne si grand en devenant adulte." Léo murmura. 

Kharg sourit. "La magie de l'évolution. Stéphanie a dit une fois que c'était comme des…" il chercha le mot une seconde "...comme des 'diplodocus', c'est ça? Apparemment, quand ils existaient encore sur terre, ils naissaient beaucoup plus petits que les adultes."

Léo haussa les épaules. "Pas trop expert en dinosaures, mais ouais, ça sonne vrai."

Kharg se releva et vint regarder le bébé. 

"Tu sais… Stéphanie et moi, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait peut-être en avoir un ou deux, des enfants, après la guerre. Adopter, bien sûr." Il roucoula et sourit, gigotant son doigt devant le bébé, qui rit et essaya de le mordre. "Ça serait vraiment bien… s'occuper de quelqu'un, le voir grandir… fonder une famille, ça a toujours été quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire. Au début, j'vais avouer que je pensais pas qu'elle serait d'accord, mais…" il poussa un petit rire heureux.

Léo fronça les sourcils un peu, et hocha la tête, ces mots semblants vaguement familiers. "Ouais." Il murmura.

"Parlant de bébés… Calvin m'a dit hier qu'il savait même pas que Juliette existait, et qu'il l'avait pas vue en allant chez toi. Elle vit chez sa mère, sûrement?"

Léo raidit et, soudainement, posa le bébé dans les bras de Kharg, puis partit sans un mot. Kharg soupira et fixa la porte.

"Oh. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

Il laissa son regard flotter quelques secondes, avant de retourner son attention vers le bébé, très confus.

Ce que Kharg avait dit était une question innocente. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait déclencher en la posant.

Et pourtant, en ce moment, Léo se sentait tellement  _ horriblement _ mal, qu'il voudrait bien juste ouvrir le sas de l'entrée du vaisseau et sauter dans l'espace à nouveau. Juste pour qu'il ne puisse plus sentir cette douleur qui était apparue si soudainement.

_ C'était tellement con. C'était une question stupide et pourtant le voilà qui réagissait de cette façon. _

"Hé, ça va?"

Léo releva la tête, voyant Calvin dans le cadre de porte. Ne voulant vraiment pas parler de sa situation, il soupira, et se releva, faisant mine de partir.

Mais Calvin lui attrapa le bras et Léo arrêta.

"H-hé!! Tu sais c'est quoi, un  _ Har-Taph _ ?"

Léo, confus, se retourna, et secoua la tête. "Non."

Calvin sourit. "C'est un plat traditionnel Dichorien. Fait avec des taphias, et de la viande d'insectes d'Ayma."

Voyant que Léo avait l'air intéressé, Calvin continua.

"J'en ai déjà mangé avant. C'est vraiment bon. C'est comme…" il pensa un instant. "Est-ce t'as déjà mangé du curry?"

Léo hocha la tête, et Calvin sourit. "Ouais, c'est un peu comme ça! Mais avec un goût un peu plus aquatique. Et ça a pas l'air de curry du tout, plus d'un ragoût de boulettes vertes." Léo se retourna complètement vers Calvin, alors que le jeune homme racontait la recette exacte, qui, apparemment, était composée d'une multitude d'ingrédients dont Léo ne connaissait pas les noms. 

"T'aimes la cuisine?" Il marmonna.

_ Il se sentait un peu plus calme à présent, mais tout de même, c'était intéressant, l'écouter parler de cuisine. _

Calvin hocha la tête. "Ouais! Ça m'a toujours fasciné, tout ça. C'est tellement relaxant, cuisiner." Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, et sourit doucement. "Quand on reviendra sur Terre, et que j'aurai une vraie cuisine avec des vrais ingrédients frais, j'te montrerai comment je fais."

Léo leva un sourcil. "Pourquoi pas ici, maintenant?"

Calvin figea, visage devenant un peu rouge, puis il secoua la tête et commença à rire. "O-oh! Hah, nan, la nourriture ici, c'est des conserves et des affaires séchées, c'est dégueulasse. Et y'a pas de cuisine, sauf si on compte le mini-four électrique dans la salle à manger."

Ce fut à ce moment que Léo s'aperçut qu'il lui tenait encore la main. Il la lâcha rapidement et se racla la gorge maladroitement. 

"Euhm…" Calvin commença. "Est-ce que ça t'a aidé, de parler?" Il demanda. "P-parce que, t'avais pas l'air de filer, j'me suis dit que ça t'aiderait de te changer les idées."

Léo sourit faiblement. "Ouais. Vraiment. Merci Cal."

Calvin sourit en retour, et lui tapota l'épaule. "Si jamais tu veux m'écouter, moi j'suis toujours prêt à parler, hein?"

Léo hocha la tête, et puis, après quelques secondes de plus, Calvin sortit de la chambre, et Léo vint se rasseoir sur le lit.

Quelques heures de plus passèrent, où Léo resta dans la chambre, et Calvin, Kharg et Stéphanie s'occupèrent des patients.

Puis, après quelques heures, le vaisseau arriva enfin dans une station hospitalière, et les patients se firent transporter ailleurs.

Puis les quatre repartirent, et enfin, il eut un peu de calme.

Léo dut rester dans la chambre de Calvin pour la nuit, car sa chambre devait être complètement désinfectée, un procédé qui durerait toute la nuit.

Calvin était plutôt généreux, en lui laissant le lit et décidant de dormir à terre. 

"C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si je dors comme il faut dans le lit non plus" était ce qu'il avait dit pour le rassurer.  _ Mais honnêtement c'était juste encore plus inquiétant. _

En faisant le ménage, Léo avait retrouvé ses écouteurs, et planifia de les donner à Calvin, ça et son téléphone, puisqu'il avait parlé de musique.

_ Mais les événements d'aujourd'hui l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il pensait _ . Et, malheureusement, il ne put pas lui donner son téléphone, car il s'endormit avant qu'il puisse.

  
  


_ Comme toujours, ses rêves n'étaient pas les plus joyeux. _

_ Léo aurait bien voulu dire qu'il s'était habitué au fil des années. Malheureusement, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il pouvait seulement les effacer de sa mémoire en se réveillant et en se calmant. _

_ "Papa, regarde qu'est-ce j'ai trouvé!" _

_ "H-hé, Juju, t'as trouvé ça où?? Donne-le-moi!" _

_ "Je l'ai trouvé sur ton armure- p-p-papa!! Il veut pas décoller de ma main!!" _

_ "Hein?" _

_ "Ça fait mal!!" _

_ "J'ai peur!! Papa!! À l'aide!!" _

_ "P-papa!! PAPA!!!" _

Léo inspira d'un coup sec en se relevant dans le lit, essayant du mieux qu'il puisse de rattraper son souffle, toussant et haletant, main accrochée à sa poitrine. Il essuya de la sueur froide sous son nez et gémit doucement, reculant contre les oreillers, haletant. Les sentiments de son rêve étaient encore si réels, comme un fer chaud collé à sa tempe. 

Il étouffait. 

Il fallait prendre l'air pour qu'il se calme.

_ Mais où peut-on prendre l'air dans un vaisseau spatial au milieu de l'espace? _

D'habitude, il serait sorti dans sa cour, ou même dans un bar.

_ Mais il n'y avait pas ça ici. _

Léo ferma les yeux un instant, puis les réouvrit, et, ne prenant même pas le temps de prendre son œil artificiel, se leva, et se dirigea en dehors de la chambre.

La commotion fit bouger Calvin, qui, évidemment, était encore réveillé. Il leva la tête, confus, et regarda Léo sortir.

Léo se dirigea vers la baie principale, marchant rapidement vers la vitre, et la frappa d'un poing.

_ Elle n'allait pas casser, surtout pas avec son poing. C'était ça le but, aussi. _

Léo grogna et gémit, frappant encore, et encore, comme s'il essayait de faire un trou dans la vitre, et se rendre dans l'espace, comme s'il pouvait prendre ce maudit firmament par le col et le battre, comme si c'était sa faute. __

_ Même s'il savait que ça ne l'était pas. _

Il gémit un peu plus fort, voix cassant avec l'émotion et les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

_ C'était la sienne. _

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et geignit, doigts s'enfonçant dans le dégradé noir-indigo de ses boucles.

_ Sa faute. _

Léo poussa un soupir chevrotant, et tomba à genoux, laissant son front s'appuyer contre le verre, haletant fortement.

"Tu sais, la vitre va jamais casser, même si tu la frappes fort." Fit une voix derrière lui. Léo resta silencieux, et regarda à terre, s'asseyant avec les genoux contre son torse. Il entendit des bruits de pas lourds, mais rapides, et puis sentit quelque chose s'asseoir près de lui.

Un silence s'installa. 

Léo se dit que Calvin voulait sûrement poser des questions. C'était certain qu'il était impatient de savoir ce qui se passait.

_ Mais à entendre son silence, c'était tout aussi certain qu'il respectait ses limites. _

"Elle est peut-être incassable, mais quand même, frapper la vitre d'un vaisseau spatial, c'est pas vraiment le meilleur mécanisme d'adaptation. Faudrait t'en trouver un moins dangereux, heh." Calvin marmonna, passant ses doigts fins sur la vitre, qui n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir été touchée, mis à part les traces naturelles un peu huileuses de ses poings.

"Genre, frapper un oreiller. Ou quelqu'un d'autre - de consentant, bien sûr. Comme moi. Ça serait intéressant, de se battre un moment donné. T'es peut-être p'tit, mais t'as l'air beaucoup plus fort que moi, haha." Il rit doucement.

Après quelques secondes de plus en silence, sûrement en entendant que la respiration de Léo s'était calmée, Calvin s'approcha un peu, et se racla la gorge.

"Ça va mieux, là?"

Léo acquiesça silencieusement, et Calvin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"C'est bon, c'est bon…"

Le silence se poursuivit, la seule chose le brisant étant le grondement sourd des machines autour d'eux.

Et puis…

"J'ai… fait un cauchemar…" Léo marmonna, fixant le vide de l'espace.

Calvin se redressa un peu, et pencha la tête. "Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans..?"

Léo fronça les sourcils, sa mâchoire serrant.

Voyant que Léo avait l'air malaisé, Calvin figea. "O-oh, désolé, peut-être que tu veux pas en parler, ouais, c'est vrai. C'est ton cauchemar, quand même. Désolé-"

"Non, non…" Léo secoua sa main. "C'est juste…" puis il soupira, et déplia ses genoux un peu.

"Des souvenirs. Et… c'est pas des bons souvenirs… c'est dur d'en parler."

Calvin sourit tristement. "Oh, oké. J'comprends. Prends ton temps, t'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu-"

Léo secoua la tête, et se redressa un peu. 

"Non non, ça va…" puis il passa une main sur ses cheveux et soupira.

"Il y a six ans de ça, un peu avant de partir dans la force spatiale, j'ai eu une fille. Elle s'appelait Juliette. C'était pas prévu, qu'elle naisse, et j'étais vraiment décidé à partir, alors pendant un bout, je l'ai pas vraiment vue. Je revenais quelques semaines, pour Noël, et pour sa fête. Mais sinon, j'étais pas là. Et… ma femme a pas vraiment aimé ça. On avait déjà des problèmes, bien avant qu'elle soit venue au monde, et mon absence, ça a juste empiré les choses. Juliette venait juste d'avoir cinq ans quand j'suis parti de l'armée pour de bon, pour mon divorce. Ma femme m'a dit qu'elle détestait notre fille, notre maison, vraiment tout, et… j'ai eu sa garde."

Il prit une pause et soupira, tremblant un peu.

"J-j'me suis occupé de Juliette, pendant presque un an. C'était un trésor, vraiment. Elle était tellement gentille. Elle aimait les animaux, les plantes, et elle parlait souvent d'aller dans l'espace un jour,  _ comme moi _ . Elle trouvait que c'était chouette, que je sois allé dans la force spatiale…" Il rit tristement.

"Mais… après… après au moins un quart de l'année…" Il avala difficilement, et soupira encore, se léchant les lèvres nerveusement. "Je… j-je sais pas trop comment elle a fait, mais elle a trouvé mon sac, avec mon armure dedans. Et, je- j'avais sûrement mal lavé la plaque dorsale, ou que'que chose, parce que- elle a trouvé un…" il se frotta les yeux et grogna. "Parasite." Il ajouta dans un filet de voix.

"Il devait être affamé, ça faisait quand même des mois qu'il était là." Léo renifla "Elle est venue me voir, paniquée. Elle comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle savait pas c'était quoi, et moi non plus, et… est tombée morte, comme ça. J'ai rien pu faire. J'ai appelé une ambulance, j'ai tué la bibitte, mais c'était déjà trop tard."

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent. Calvin se pencha vers lui et fronça les sourcils, silencieux.

_ Pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était plutôt qu'il avait l'impression que, peu importe ce qu'il dise, ça ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux. _

Il lui tapota l'épaule, et Léo raidit avec le contact. Puis il renifla, et commença à pleurer doucement.

"E-elle avait juste cinq ans, c-c'est- c'est injuste! Oh, câlisse,  _ pourquoi?? _ " sa voix cassa, et continua à pleurer.

Calvin regarda le sol, et les tapotements devinrent des caresses. 

"Mmh… ça va aller…" il murmura.

_ Vraiment… il ne savait pas quoi dire qui pourrait aider. Mais peut-être que, juste être là avec lui, c'était suffisant. _

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes. Calvin ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait aidait, mais tout de même, c'était mieux que rien.

Puis, après quelques minutes…

"Je… je sais que c'est ma faute, tout ça. J'aurais dû mieux ausculter mon armure, et j'aurais pas dû la laisser fouiller dans ma chambre… ça me ronge depuis, ça, et-" il hoqueta, et inspira, essayant de se calmer. Il se frotta le front, et puis se retourna vers Calvin.

"J'en ai jamais parlé à personne, avant. Merci." Il murmura.

Calvin leva un sourcil. "Merci pour quoi?"

"De m'avoir écouté." Léo clarifia.

Calvin sourit tristement, et passa son pouce sur son épaule. "De rien. C'est le moins que j'puisse faire."

Léo soupira, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. "C'est à cause de ça que j'ai fait de la recherche sur les complots dichoriens. J'en avais entendu parler dans l'armée avant, mais je pensais que c'était juste des rumeurs, de la propagande. Mais…" il soupira, et arrêta de parler.

_Il n'avait plus le goût,_ Calvin devina.

Puis Léo fouilla dans ses poches, et en sortit un téléphone et des écouteurs, les glissant sur le sol près de Calvin, puis tourna la tête ailleurs. Calvin le regarda, et le prit, et, mettant les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, regarda les listes de lecture. Puis il en choisit une, celle qui contenait de la musique qu'il connaissait le plus.

Alors qu'une musique calme lui remplit les oreilles, Calvin jeta un coup d'œil à Léo. Il avait toujours la tête vers la vitre. Mais son regard était vide. Il était dans la lune, ironiquement.

Calvin enleva un de ses écouteurs, et tapota sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, qui se retourna, et contempla sa main. Puis il eut un faible sourire, et prit l'écouteur pour le placer sur son oreille, avant de retourner son attention vers la vitre, tête penchant quelque peu, signalant qu'il se laissait porter par la musique douce. Calvin sourit tendrement, et baissa les yeux, regardant les étoiles lui aussi. Et il glissa sa main vers celle de Léo, juste un peu, pour être sûr qu'il n'allait nulle part avant d'être complètement calme.

_ Aussi, Calvin venait d'avoir une idée qui aiderait à leur quête.  _

_ Mais bon, ça pouvait attendre à demain. _


	4. Retour sur Terre

"Euhm… j'ai oublié, hah."

Calvin se frotta le cou nerveusement, et Kharg grogna, laissant son front frapper la table.

C'était le lendemain, et pendant que Léo replaçait ses choses dans sa chambre avec Stéphanie, Calvin était allé voir Kharg pour lui parler de l'idée qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière.

"Bon, oké. Euhm…" le Skarth se frotta la tempe, et soupira. "Essaie de, euhm, penser à la chose qui t'a fait penser à ça. De quoi vous vous êtes parlé hier?"

Calvin fronça des sourcils, se concentrant. Léo et Stéphanie revinrent dans la pièce, et s'assirent à la table.

"Donc?" Stéphanie demanda à Kharg. Kharg haussa les épaules, et lui caressa l'épaule. "Il a oublié. Donne-lui une minute."

Léo leva un sourcil, et se tourna vers Calvin.

"T'as pensé à ça quand? Hier soir?"

"Mhm." Calvin fit.

Léo se tapota le menton, pensif. "Hmm… est-ce que ça a rapport à…" il pausa une seconde, et puis. "Mon cell? Aux parasites? À Phobos? À la Terre? À Plata?"

Pendant qu'il listait les sujets, le visage de Calvin s'éclaircit, et il leva un doigt. "Oui, c'est ça!!"

"Hm? Quoi, Plata??  _ Tu veux aller sur Plata??"  _ Léo écarquilla les yeux, et Kharg toussa, choqué. Mais Calvin secoua la tête. "Non, non, l'autre avant."

"La Terre?"

"Mhm!"

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre par tous les trois, mais l'atmosphère se tendit rapidement à nouveau quand Calvin clarifia.

"Aux États-Unis, spécifiquement."

"Quoi??" Léo s'exclama, incrédule.

"Oh non non non, t'es pas sérieux j'espère??" Stéphanie gronda, serrant le bras de Kharg, qui, quant à lui, avait l'air un peu confus, même si inquiet.

"Les États-Unis? C'est pas eux qui ont annexé le Canada après la sécession du Québec et de l'Alberta?"

Stéphanie sourit fièrement et hocha la tête. "Ouais! Hihi, contente de voir que mes cours d'histoire t'ont aidé!"

Kharg ronronna et lui embrassa la joue. "C'est facile de me souvenir quand c'est toi qui me le dis, ma belle."

Léo grogna, et passa son pouce et son index sur l'arête de son nez. "Et après l'annexion, ils sont tombés en ruine, et maintenant c'est un gros tas de marde."

Puis il se retourna vers Calvin. "Pourquoi tu veux aller là?"

"Y'a eu des rumeurs que les États-Uniens aidaient secrètement les Dichoriens, et que c'est eux qui ont étés responsables pour l'explosion des mines de Mars, non? Des rumeurs qui on étés rejeté, mais-" 

"Tu penses qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose là?" Léo demanda avec espoir.

Calvin sourit. "Mhm. Ils ont peut-être pas aidé les Dichoriens, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils savent rien. Les rumeurs sont souvent basées sur des choses vraies. On pourrait, au moins, aller chercher dans leurs archives. C'est mieux que de rien faire, non?"

Les trois acquiescèrent, et retournèrent à leurs postes.

"L'idée d'aller sur Terre, ça vient-tu de ce que j't'ai dit la nuit d'avant?" Léo demanda alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

"Oh! Non, hah. En fait, j'avais oublié que t'avais parlé de ça la nuit dernière!" Calvin fit, surprit. Léo secoua la tête et souffla du nez. 

"Ça va. J'me demandais juste à cause du  _ timing. _ "

Calvin sourit. "J't'aurais crédité, si j'm'en étais souvenu, j'suis pas un voleur d'idée, je promets!" Il fit d'un ton blagueur.

Léo eut un faible sourire et roula des yeux. 

Le voyage devrait durer deux heures, au moins. Pendant ce temps, Kharg vint voir les deux humains pour faire le compte rendu des faits qu'ils avaient découverts sur les complots Dichoriens.

"Bon, premièrement, euh…" Calvin cligna des yeux, et rit nerveusement. "Euhm…"

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il se redresse et sourit. "Oh! Premièrement, on sait que c'est les Dichoriens qui ont créé les parasites comme but de les utiliser contre les humains!"

Léo acquiesça. "On sait aussi que leur plan a échoué et qu'ils ont dû tuer les parasites après qu'ils aient essayé de s'enfuir et de tuer les Dichoriens eux-mêmes." Il continua.

"Et… on sait que les parasites sont pas tous morts, et que peu importe combien ils tuent, il y en a toujours des nouveaux, ce qui prouve qu'ils viennent d'une reine mère à quelque part dans la galaxie. Et…" Calvin se gratta la tête. "C'est tout, je crois..?"

Il se tourna vers Léo, et Léo souffla du nez. "Y'a aussi le fait que les parasites sont capables de résister à des températures extrêmes, et qu'ils, à pleine force, peuvent tuer un adulte normal sans défense en moins de vingt secondes. Et que la seule façon de les tuer c'est en tirant dessus. Un parasite adulte fait environ…" il déplaça ses bras de trente-cinq centimètres. "Ça de taille." Il ajouta.

Kharg finit d'écrire dans sa tablette, et puis acquiesça. "Oké. Merci les gars."

Il se leva, sur le point de partir, mais avant, se retourna vers Calvin. "Oh, c'est vrai, Stéphanie veut que tu fasses l'inventaire des cabinets dans la cuisine." Puis il se tourna vers Léo. "Tu peux faire celui de l'entrepôt. On va reprendre des provisions quand on va atterrir."

Les deux hochèrent la tête, et Kharg s'en alla.

Faire l'inventaire de l'entrepôt dura plus longtemps que ce que Léo eut prévu. En comptant le nombre de pains en conserve, il commença à se demander si les tourtereaux n'avaient pas agrandi la pièce d'entreposage pendant son absence.

Mais tout de même, après une heure, il finit de compter, et soupira. Commençant à avoir faim, il décida d'aller vers la cuisine.  _ Il pourra aussi parler avec Calvin, ou l'aider s'il n'avait pas terminé. _

En arrivant, il vit que Calvin était assis par terre, tapotant sur son cellulaire. 

"Oh, t'as fini aussi?" Léo demanda. Calvin figea, et éteignit son téléphone.

"Euhm… j'ai… pas encore commencé…" il marmonna timidement.

En entendant le silence de Léo, Calvin se releva, en panique. "D-désolé, je sais pas- j'ai reçu une notification des coordonnées d'atterrissage, et là j'suis allé voir, et pis j'suis allé sur d'autres applis et- désolé, je-"

Léo leva une main devant Calvin, et Calvin se tut.

"C'est correct. Ça va." Il fit, et puis lui tapota l'épaule. "C'est vrai que c'est pas trop amusant, faire l'inventaire. Facile de tomber en dysfonctionnement exécutif avec ça. J'vais t'aider, si tu veux."

Les yeux de Calvin brillèrent et il sourit. "V-vraiment?"

Léo hocha la tête. "Ouais. Pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Ça aiderait à passer le temps."

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et prit la tablette et le stylo. "Tu veux noter, ou je le fais?" 

Calvin bougea une main vers la tablette, et Léo la lui tendit.

La cuisine était plus petite et moins remplie que l'entrepôt, et, en plus du travail d'équipe, l'inventaire se fit plutôt rapidement.

Ils avaient presque terminé lorsque Léo s'aperçut de quelque chose. 

"J'pensais que t'avais pas apporté ton cell." Il gesticula vers le téléphone cellulaire posé sur le comptoir près de Calvin. 

"Oh! Non, ça, c'est juste celui que j'utilise pour mes applications importantes, mon stockage de photos et tout. Celui que j'ai oublié c'est mon ancien, là où je mettais juste de la musique." Calvin prit son téléphone dans ses mains et le regarda. "C'est vraiment dommage." Il marmonna.

Léo s'avança et appuya ses coudes contre le comptoir. "Quand on ira sur Terre, on pourra passer par Phobos, aller chercher ton autre cell."

Calvin sourit, se tournant et s'appuyant sur sa main. "Ouais, on pourrait faire ça. Et tant qu'à faire, quand on sera là, j'pourrais te montrer c'est quoi un Har-Taph."

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, les deux se fixant, puis Léo se redressa et se racla la gorge, et se retourna vers le dernier cabinet.

"Bon, il reste juste ça et après on a fini. Prêt?"

En n'entendant pas de réponse, Léo se retourna, voyant que Calvin était dans la lune, yeux fixés au sol, et Léo claqua des doigts devant lui. "Hé, Cal!"

Calvin sursauta, rougissant un peu, et, maladroitement, prit son crayon et sa tablette, prêt à écrire.

"Hein, quoi??"

"J'ai dis qu'il reste juste celui-là, et après on a fini."

"Oh! Désolé, j-j'étais dans la lune."

Léo souffla du nez. "J'ai remarqué."

Puis les deux recommencèrent à travailler.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent vers leurs chambres pour se reposer. 

_ Car vraiment, ils en auraient besoin. _

Le vaisseau atterrit dans l'aéroport états-unien après une heure. Déjà, juste à voir par la fenêtre, Stéphanie et Kharg commençaient à regretter être venus ici.

Bien que le lieu lui-même avait l'air neuf et en bon état, l'air était un peu brun et flou. Et il y avait  _ beaucoup _ de gens, tous plus rabougris et maussades les uns que les autres.

Kharg fronça des sourcils. "Huh. C'est beaucoup moins beau que l'aéroport chez nous."

Stéphanie souffla du nez et sourit en se relevant. "Ah, y'a pas grand-chose qui peut battre ça, faut dire. À part peut-être celui au Kenya. Et l'autre en Catalogne."

Kharg rit doucement et la suivit dehors du cockpit. "C'est vrai. Il était vraiment beau, celui de Barcelone." Il murmura.

"Tu sais, c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de te demander en mariage. T'avais l'air tellement beau entouré de toutes les couleurs sur le mur d'entrée, et là j'me suis dit "wow. J'veux pas perdre ça, moi!"" Stéphanie souffla en lui prenant la main et regardant la ville par la baie vitrée. Kharg sourit. "Ça fait un bout qu'on est pas venu sur Terre, hein..?" Il dit doucement.

"Ouais… j'commençais à m'ennuyer." Stéphanie répondit. Puis elle rit. "À voir l'état de la ville par contre, j'vais sûrement pas m'ennuyer pour longtemps, hah!"

Kharg rit doucement, et soupira.

"Bon, faudrait aller les réveiller, hein?"

Stéphanie s'étira et bâilla. "Ouaip!"

Quand Léo et Calvin étaient nés, les États-Unis étaient déjà en train de tomber en ruines. Alors ils n'avaient jamais connu autre chose que ce désert de pollution et de crimes. Et savoir qu'ils devaient aller là était très stressant.  _ C'était un pays dangereux. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait aller là, même pas eux.  _

En sortant du vaisseau, Calvin s'aperçut qu'il se faisait fixer beaucoup.

Il rit nerveusement et baissa ses manches, puis releva son capuchon. "Ils vont pas me voler mes augmentations, j'espère?"

Léo grogna. "Nan, c'est pas ça. T'es un homme humain. Ils aiment pas trop les hommes ici."

Calvin regarda Léo. "Pourquoi ils te regardent pas, d'abord?"

Léo leva un sourcil et pencha la tête, en signe de  _ devine.  _ Calvin souffla et rit amèrement.

_ Voyons donc. Quels imbéciles. _

"Ça a pas toujours été comme ça, vous savez." Stéphanie fit. "Jadis, les États, c'était un pays riche et respecté. Ils avaient tellement de pouvoir dans le monde, tout le monde parlait anglais, et tout le monde suivait leurs politiques, des fois même plus que celles de leurs propres pays."

"Les gens parlaient anglais?" Calvin demanda, et rit. "J'imagine pas un monde où les gens parlent pas français ou espagnol comme deuxième langue."

Stéphanie sourit amèrement. "Ouais, c'était pas super. On peut remercier l'Afrique pour avoir changé ça."

Entendre Stéphanie parler du pays comme il était jadis leur faisait vraiment se demander  _ qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? _

C'était surprenant, mais tout de même,  _ même l'empire de Rome était tombé un jour, lui aussi. _

Tout de même, peu importe l'état du pays, le but restait le même.  _ Il fallait aller chercher dans leurs archives. _

Entrer dans le bâtiment fut la partie la plus facile. Même s'il fut difficile de le trouver, puisqu'ils avaient tous des passes pour avoir travaillé dans les forces spatiales - Stéphanie était devenue une membre honorifique pour avoir été la seule survivante d'un SDR - entrer fut un jeu d'enfant.

Le problème à présent, c'était de  _ chercher. _

Bien que les États-Unis, eux aussi, s'étaient maintenant convertis complètement aux machines, chercher à travers des milliers de dossiers dans un ordinateur n'était pas si facile. Ça, et les documents étaient en anglais, une langue que ni Léo ou Calvin ne maîtrisaient très bien.

_ Heureusement qu'ils étaient quatre. _

Après plusieurs longues heures passées à taper sur les claviers et faire défiler une multitude de fichiers, Calvin grogna, et laissa sa tête cogner la table. 

"Oké, non, là j'arrive plus, mon cerveau va exploser, je vous le jure!" Il gémit.

Stéphanie était sur le point de protester, mais Léo leva une main. "Non, ça va, on peut continuer à trois. Va te reposer. Ça aiderait pas si t'es en surcharge."

Il pointa le mur derrière eux, où étaient posées quelques peintures. "Tiens, tu peux aller regarder ça, en attendant." Puis il lui donna son téléphone et ses écouteurs. Calvin sourit et les posa sur ses oreilles, puis se dirigea vers le mur.

Léo retourna son attention vers l'ordinateur, et soupira.

"Allez. Il reste une centaine de dossiers à regarder." Il murmura, inspirant profondément pour se donner un peu de courage.

Calvin était en train de fixer une peinture assez laide. Une dame avec un bébé, sur un cheval.

_ Mais le cheval avait plutôt l'air d'un chien, et le bébé était très difforme. _

C'était certain, le peintre qui avait fait ça ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui.

Il s'approcha un peu pour examiner le bébé. Mais en admirant l'espace exagéré entre ses yeux, il s'aperçut que…

_ Il y avait un drôle de relief sur l'un des yeux du bébé. _

Calvin regarda derrière lui.

_ Les trois étaient encore sur leurs ordinateurs. _

Il fixa les caméras aux coins de la pièce.

_ À voir leurs angles, elles ne pouvaient pas le voir. _

Calvin se retourna vers la peinture. Puis il plaça sa main gauche sur la vitre, juste là où il y avait l'oeil, et avec ses outils, délicatement, découpa un rond dans la vitre. Il rattrapa le morceau de vitre, le mettant dans sa poche, et puis rentra son doigt dans le trou, pressant sur l'oeil.

Puis soudainement, le mur autour de la peinture grinça et trembla. 

Avant de s'ouvrir.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers Calvin, surpris.

"Huh…" Calvin souffla, émerveillé.

"Whoa!" Stéphanie fit.

Calvin se retourna vers le groupe et sourit. "Les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose…"

Léo hésita. "Faudrait pas y aller par contre." Il pointa les caméras du menton. Calvin leva les sourcils et hocha la tête. "Oh! Ouais, attendez, deux secondes, retournez à vos places, faites comme si de rien n'était…"

Les trois obéirent.

Il leva sa manche gauche et pianota sur son poignet.

"Oké!" Calvin fit après quelques minutes. "Maintenant on peut passer inaperçu!"

Les trois se relevèrent et marchèrent vers Calvin. 

"Hm. Joli travail." Léo murmura. Calvin sourit fièrement. "Merci, mais c'était assez facile. Fallait juste me connecter au système des caméras dans la pièce et les faire enregistrer cette séquence-là, avant de la faire jouer en boucle dans leurs écrans. De toute façon, à voir la sécurité ici, je crois pas qu'ils sont très attentifs aux caméras."

Les quatre entrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce, marchant à travers un petit couloir, et débouchant dans une pièce très sombre. Calvin cligna des yeux et éclaira le mur d'en face, et Léo activa sa vision nocturne, regardant autour de la pièce.

"C'est bon que vous pouvez voir dans le noir, mais nous, on fait quoi?" Stéphanie demanda.

"Attends, il doit avoir un interrupteur à quelque part ici…" Léo murmura, main longeant les murs.

Puis il en trouva un, sur le mur près de la sortie, et pressa dessus. D'un coup, des néons au plafond s'allumèrent, clignotant un peu, et éclairant des  _ dizaines  _ de cabinets en métal.

"WHOA!" Calvin s'exclama, éteignant la lumière de ses yeux. "C'est- c'est des-"

"Des documents physiques. Ouais…" Kharg continua.

"Bon, e-euhm… on pourrait chercher là?" Calvin demanda. 

"J'ai comme l'impression que ce qu'on cherche est là-dedans… ils auraient pas caché tout ça pour rien, hein?" Léo fit.

"C'est certain qu'ils cachent  _ quelque chose. _ " Stéphanie renchérit.

Les quatre se séparèrent et commencèrent à chercher à travers les dossiers.

Il ne se passa que quelques minutes lorsque Stéphanie leva une main. "Hé, j'ai trouvé un truc!"

Les trois hommes vinrent la voir, et elle sortit une boîte remplie de dossiers.

"C'est écrit "dichoriens" ici, ça doit être proche." 

Elle fouilla dans les dossiers, puis en sortit un et le feuilleta.

"Rohh, c'est presque tout rédacté et barré…" elle grogna, exaspérée. Puis elle figea. "Oh. J'ai un nom, et un visage."

Elle se retourna et montra la feuille aux trois. "Dr. Aidan Bradley." Elle marmonna.

À côté du nom était une photo en noir et blanc, d'un homme dans la cinquantaine, barbu, aux traits délicats et à l'air sérieux.

"Bon, hé bien… on dirait qu'on a trouvé une piste." Léo fit.

"Aidan Bradley? C'est qui ça?" Calvin demanda.

"Un scientifique. Il a travaillé pour le gouvernement au début de notre inclusion dans la guerre, il s'est fait renvoyé y'a quelques semaines pour des raisons confidentielles." Stéphanie expliqua. 

"Tu penses qu'il s'est fait renvoyer à cause de ça?" Léo demanda. Stéphanie haussa des épaules. "On sait jamais. Ça coûte rien d'aller vérifier."

Calvin sursauta. "Oh! La boucle des caméras!!"

Les trois se retournèrent vers lui.

"Hm? Quoi?"

"Ça a un temps limite, ça arrête trente secondes avant la fin de notre visite, quand la sécurité va venir nous escorter dehors. Va falloir revenir sinon ils vont s'apercevoir qu'il y a un truc qui cloche!"

Les quatre paniquèrent et commencèrent à ranger les fichiers, puis se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Les trois s'assirent à leurs ordinateurs, et Calvin referma la porte, avant de commencer à reboucher le trou dans la vitre.

Léo se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, et cligna de son oeil artificiel. "Trois personnes s'en viennent. Ils sont à peu près vingt mètres de loin." Il murmura.

"Allez, allez!!" Le pressa Stéphanie.

"J'vais le plus vite que je peux!!" Calvin renchérit nerveusement.

Ils entendirent des pas et des voix, et Kharg tapota sur le bureau. "Allez!!" Il siffla, et Calvin grogna en réponse.

Puis il finit, et maladroitement, se replaça où il était, écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Et une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et la guide, entourée de deux gardes, entra dans la pièce. 

"Votre temps s'est écoulé. J'espère que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?"

Stéphanie sourit. "Oui, nous avons. Merci pour votre hospitalité."

Les quatre se levèrent se se firent guider dehors, tous un peu nerveux, espérant que leur petite escapade était passée inaperçue.

La tension baissa finalement lorsqu'ils furent rendus dehors, et, rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers leur vaisseau.

"Bon. Là, va falloir essayer de le trouver, Dr Bradley." Kharg grogna.

"Pas facile. Mais bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre?" Léo répondit.

_ Espérons que la recherche ne sera pas trop difficile. _


End file.
